Unsaid Words
by CrAzYLoVe1816
Summary: This is a story about two friends who fell in love with each other but failed to confess their feelings
1. Chapter 1

UNSAID WORDS

Summary: This is a story of two friends who fell in love with each other but failed to to confess their true feelings. I'm just tryin' out the Koma-Kyoui combination and it's all based in Kyuichi's POV,so hope you'll like it!

"Hey Komaki , wait up!"

"You're too slow Kyouichi , what are you, a tortoise?"

"Shut up, let's go now or we'll be late at school"

"Yeah, whatever"

By the way, I'm Kyouichi, just call me Kyui for short 'coz i think it's kinda cool or uhhh...punkish?Whatever! well, I'm a 17- year old highschool student studying at Magami High and I'm currently at my last year in highschool, time really flies past and now it'll just take months before leaving my beloved alma mater and I'm friggin' excited about that!Talk about college life, parties, night-outs and girls, yeah, they're on the list. So much for that, I had a gal friend since kinder and we really get along, she's Komaki and she's also 17 and we go to the same school (that's what friends are for, right?),we had a lot in common like we're both into rock and house music 'coz love songs so cheesy and emotional, we also like horror and action movies and a whole lot more! Sometimes, some of my other friends teases me that we're an item or whatsoever but that doesn't get through me 'coz, nothing's goin' on with us, as in NOTHING. But, these past few days things between us are kinda different, it's like something between the two of us are getting deeper, like a _divine intervention _or something. so I think we should start now or else you'd go boring.

It's our English class under Miss Marie and we're discussing about our play Romeo & Juliet and little did I know, something _weird_ will happen.....

"Okay class, please stand up."

"Good morning Miss Marie!"

"Good morning also, take your seats."

"Thank you Miss Marie"

"Now we're to discuss our role-playing activity in English which is Romeo & Juliet, who wants to take the role of Romeo, anyone?"

"Miss, I would like to nominate someone!"

"Who is it Tatsuma?"

"I'd like to nominate Kyuichi to portray Romeo!"

"What?! Wait miss, I object!"

"Who'd agree that it's Kyouichi's cue?"

"I second Hiyuu's motion, Miss!"

"Daigo, stop that or I'll bash your head up!"

"Kyouichi?!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Now, is everyone agreed?"

"YES!!!!!"

"Then it's decide, Kyuichi will play as Romeo.''

"YEHEY!!!!!!"

"Congratulations Kyouichi, you've got the jackpot!" Hiyuu "greeted" with a damn grin.

"Yeah, whatever.." I retorted

"For the girls, who'd like to play the role of Juliet?"

The room was filled with murmurs and chitchatting and everyone's pushing some girls to play as Juliet, I don't care who'll they pair up with me, even if it's beautiful or a ghost-looking one, as longs as it's not Kyoko or Komaki they'll choose ( no offense dude!) and I would really love if they'll choose Aoi, she's so hot and she's been my crush since..uhh. forever?(shh.. Komaki only knows this..) but I think she doesn't like me back or whatsoever. Back to the story, everyone was getting psyched up about the preparations in the play when Aoi came to our teacher and whispered something...._maybe it's something to do about the play....._I thought and I'm kinda thinking( and wishing!) that she requests that she'll play Juliet or another big role in the story but something unexpected had happened after a few seconds......

"Alright kids, who wants Komaki to potray the role of Juliet?

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Aoi, you said that?!"

"Calm down Komaki, I know you love to play the role of Juliet and you _love_ to be with him, right?"

"Whatever, just take it back, I hate theatre acting!"

"So, is everyone agreed?"

"YES MISS!!!!!!!"

Yup, that unexpected thing happened, Komaki was paired-up with me by Aoi 's request and the whole room got fired up because of the loveteam- whatever- it- is teasing and it's really annoying, imagine two friends locking lips while eveyone's looking at the both of you(there's a scene there) and I tell you, it'll be the worst nightmare I'd ever ,something in my heart says that it's my chance? I mean, nothing wrong is going on between us and I felt a little pinch in my heart and somewhat...I felt a little nervousness in the atmosphere that I didn't notice she was looking at me and sat beside me

"Hey dude, you fainted?"

"Ha. stop dreaming, I didn't fainted or whatever,maybe you're just fuckin' hungry."

"Whatever Kyouichi"

Thank God the school bell already rang and I'm not goin' to see those damn faces since my next subject is P. E (too bad Hiyuu's still there so I'd see him). But something's really weird about here....I can't explain this but I think something good will happen from this time on.....

Chapter End

Author: Thanks for reading and i desperately need your reviews about the story, chapter 2's coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Kid on the Block

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin

It was a boring, sunny Tuesday noon in our school, it was our lunchbreak and I'm just staying at my favorite spot- at the top of the cherry blossom tree. This tree became my abode since I went into this school, it's like my refuge where I can think about things. I know it sounds cheesy or corny, but it's true and no one knows this place but me, even Komaki or Hiyuu doesn't know this place exist since it's in the back of the school campus. While I was looking at the sky, a familiar voice came in, I think you already know who that person is....

" So this is your hang-out, I didn't know there's a reserved side in you."

"What are doin' here Hiyuu?"

"Just like what you're doin, isn't hot up there?"

"Nope, actually I can feel the cool air here."

"Wow, so you love the pure air."

"Don't be so sarcastic, everyone needs air to breath, by the way,how'd you get here?"

"Animal instincts? I don't know?!"

"You sound like that nurse in that goddamn hospital, just get outta here, I need some space!"

"You? space? is my ear into a damage? I never thought you'd say that!"

"Just get out!!!!"

"By the way, we've got a new student here today, wanna meet him or her?"

"Like I care, and how'd you know that news?Are you havin' a thing with that paparazzi?

" Shut up, I'll go now and Aoi already knows you've got a massive crush on her!Bye!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!??!!??!??!?!??!?!"

"BYE!!!!!!!!"

Damn! How'd Aoi know that? Did Komaki tell her? I accidentally fell down from the tree when Hiyuu told the fuckin' bad news, _maybe it was him...._I thought but I don't care about care? There's a lot of girls out there who's hotter and can make me drool or fall head over heels or whatsoever. What am I sayin'?! Am I feelin' a little heartbroken out here? Yeah, whatever, it's nothing right now, I don't care if she , who's this new student anyway? Is he a boy or a girl? If it's a boy, my throne as the number one hearththrob would be taken away, if it's a girl, it's my chance now( I wish she'd be hotter than Aoi).Anyways,the bell already rang and it's my Music class and we'll discuss about Mozart , Wolfgang,whatsoever again (Geez, can't we just discuss about punk or heavy metal songs!) and here, Komaki's my classmate and put some earplugs 'coz she's the worst singer I've ever heard sing(no one would buy her CD's, I tell you) the worst case is, Aoi's there but unlike Komaki, she's got a voice of an angel (Oh heavens!).

"On 1-2-3, nononinononinonnoninon~"

"NONONINONONINONONINON~~"

"Umm..Sakurai-san, can you please use your diaphragm,not your chest,again,nononinononinonnoninon~"

"NONONINONONINONONINON~~!!!"

"Accidentaly," a window glass broke maybe because of the tension in the air (NAH! it's just Komaki's voice, no big deal)and the window pieces fell down causing Hiyuu's face to be injured since it's their Biology class with the rabbit addict teacher who soon, already look like a rabbit, he's always looking at them and sometimes, eat carrots with to the story, after that, a knock on the door have been heard. Who could that be? Maybe it's Daigo 'coz he's from his practice, Komaki would be so happy ( you know what I mean!crushes...)but a brunnete-haired guy popped out of the door...._I think that's the new student that Hiyuu talked about earlier...._I thought,and this guy looks like Adonis...handsome, as they say....

"And who are you, young man?"

"Umm...I'm Renjiro Kaede ma'am."

"Oh, it's you, come in."

The room was filled again with chitchat and murmuring about that guy, what's with him anyway?Is he a Hollywood star or the Prime Minister's son to come soooo late in school?Screw him!Anyways, after that boy's "sudden" appearance, all of the girls in the got glued with him, maybe he brought a mighty glue with or he's just...like to the teacher, she already ended up the unbearable noise and murmuring.

"Uhmm....everyone, I'd like you to meet Renjiro Kaede,your new classmate for this school year and he'll be with us until the graduation rights,be nice to him okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

_"He's so handsome..hope he'll sit next to me..."_

_"Oh my gosh..I wanna get his number....."_

_Tsk...why do they have to react like that? Is he a god?_That was the first thing that came out in my mind,good thing no one notices my agony,wait, agony's too much,uhhhhh...i don't know what to say!Maybe I'm just kinda jealous..that's all...shoot.

"Everyone, let's sing altogether "Remember me this way" on 1-2-3,sing!"

" I don't need eyes to see the love you...brings to me. No matter where I go...~"

"Uhh..stop for a while, Kaede-kun, sit beside Sakurai-san, and Sakurai, lend him your piece and try not to break his eardrums,get it?"

"Umm..yes ma'am."

That joke was so nice, well, that boy sat beside Komaki and everyone stared at them like crazy( How about Daigo?)

"Can I sit next to you, miss?"

"Yeah, ma'am said that."

And I'm sure I saw her face turned red,beware Komzie,Daigo's still out there...

"And continue, on 1-2-3!!"

Dismissal came just like a wisp of air, I'm tired of listening and solving those damn equations in my Physics class but still, P.E class is great(I've seen a lot of sexy bodies!oops..shhh....)and again,I'll come home and eat some ramen at my favorite ramen store with Hiyuu or sometimes, with the whole gang, but this time, I wanted to be a loner,as what Hiyuu said, I'm somewhat reservered, but I'm not an emo person, they I was walking through the store, I saw someone that's so familiar but that familiar someone is with somebody, _I think I know this guy..._I thought,and guess what,it's _them_,Komaki and the new guy, exactly and they're eating, laughing seeing them, I've lost my appetite, if they got sweeter,maybe millions of ants would wrap them up and I'd be bitten by those my presence was so strong so I was noticed by Renjiro..wow, I know his name already!And they ask me to eat with them, I can't say no since Komaki would treat me and she showed her not-so-cute puppy eyes(it really looks like my pet dog's eyes,it's a pitbull).Yeah whatever you say,I know that isn't a good way to treat your bestfriend,but it's my way of showing some affection,eeewww...so cheesy but,it's somewhat ,my appetite really turned down while seeing them having a _sweet talk_, you got that right, a sweet,mushy-pushy talk.

"What, you don't want to eat _your_ special ramen?"

"I'm eatin' you see?I'm holding the goddamn chopstick, look closer!"

"Yeah, I know your eating, there's a noodle hangin' on your mouth!"

"'s a big L in your head, loser!"

"Are you really like that, Sakurai-san?And Horaiji-kun,it's true,there's a noodle near in your mouth."

"Ah...yeah I know."

"What are you asking again, Jiro-san?"

"Oh..Jiro-san..so mushy of yours..Komaki?"

"Shut up, I'll let you pay of that ramen,Kyui-chan!"

"What did you say?!"

"Umm..ahh..Horaiji-kun?

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Do you have the hots for Sakurai-san?"

Me and Komaki both spilled our ramen in our mouths,damn him!Why would he ask that question?Doesn't he know I'm still enjoying the noodles in my mouth!?But suddenly, there's a little thug inside me, my head starts to spin as if I'm on a roller coaster or riding in a merry-go-round,I know it sounds kinda foolish,but I felt my face turned red, so as is it so?Nah, maybe I'm just tired from our swimming class,and maybe that's it,I don't know!Oh shoot, I have to let this out, it's coming out,the water's coming out!

"I-I-I have to go now, I'll do some laundry."

"You?laundry?I thought your mom still washes your briefs?"

"Shut up,loser!"

"Hey, there's a big L in your head!"

"Say, what you want, and I won't pay the food!"

"Hey, come back, cheapskate!"

"Next time!HAHA!"

God, I can't hold it in, good thing I saw a public restroom to spill out my "agony" this time, it really rhymes with my is really !!!!! After letting it out, I already went straight to my house, I'm not really doing my laundry this time, I just used it as my excuse to get away from that silly couple.I'm just..tired and I want to sleep now..

"Ummm.....Sakurai-san?"

"Yes, Jiro-san?"

"About a while a go, I saw Horaiji-san blush when I asked him the question, do you think he's starting to like you now?"

"Umm..I don't know what you're talking about..and he would never like me 'coz we just treat ourselves as friends and siblings, not more than that,so....."

"But, it's not possible,you've been friends with him for a long time now, so maybe he's starting to.."

"It's not going to happen, we both know who we like and we're not crossing our boundaries, that's all."

"Then, I want to tell you something."

"Sure, go ahead,what is it anyway?"

"I think I'm starting to like you even it's our first time to meet."

"Huh?..that fast?"

"Ummm...yeah.."

CHAPTER END

Author: There you have it!Hope you like this chapter and I promise, chapter 3 would hype up your I despreately need your reviews! God bless to everyone! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rehearsal Lights

It was already Wednesday afternoon and the start of our role-playing activity in our English class,everyone's so psyched up since it's our last time to have this activity(yes!)but I'm not in the mood to do anything right now..God,these cheesy lines...

"Oh, Juliet, for you I would cross the depths of the ocean, climb the highest walls, even face the fires of death, please Juliet, say that you love me."

"Romeo, for you I will sacrifice everything, my riches, my life, even my name,I love you."

"OH MY GOD!!!!~"

"Everyone, keep quiet!next scene!"

"Hey Romeo, I mean Kyouichi!"

"You want me to mash up your damn face?"

"Heh, by the way, I was moved by your lines, I almost cried!"

"Tsk, cry if you want! You should be the one doing this boring stuff, not me."

"Why, you don't want to kiss your bestfriend?"

"Come here, shit, you need a good spankin'."

"Don't you know if someone gets angry easily if he's teased to someone,_ means...."_

"Means what?"

_"You really like that person, you like her don't you?"_

"Ha,you're a retard,Hiyuu, a full-blown retard!"

"NEXT SCENE!!!!!!!"

It's your scene now, Hiyuu the tree!"

"TATSUMA,WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING THERE?!COME HERE NOW!!"

"Sorry miss, so long, _Romeo!_"

"Kyouichi, stop babbling there and prepare for the next scene!"

Shit, why do we have to do this role- playing thing anyway? Isn't there any other activities beside this mmemoring-the-lines-for-a-scene thing?!God, I'm craving for ramen memorizing those goddamn lines, Renjiro went to me and I think he's asking for something.(If it's about the hots-for-Komaki thingy again,I would slap his face with my katana!)

"Umm...Horaiji-san,you're great a while ago,maybe you can try theatre acting."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment,so, what's your business? I'm busy memorizin' here."

"Umm...it's about Sakurai-san, I want to ask you something related to her."

"If it's about the-hots-for-her thingy, I've already cleared that yesterday,and I'm sure you've heard her side so-"

"It's not about that..it's..."

"What?"

"I just wanted to know if its okay for me to court her?Since she's your best bud, I'm just.."

Oh,that one? It's sooo okay with me, I don't care about her lovelife, it's her thing..it's not my concern anymore...so Renjiro shouldn't ask that to me, I'm not Komaki's father, so...but...

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you but if I were you, I wouldn't take it fast, and you barely know each other, so why not think first, right?"

"So you're saying you don't agree with-"

"I AGREE!so stop asking."

"Uhh.. thanks..."

Wooh!That guy couldn't understand, I've already said 'yes' right in his face, good thing no one heard I screamed or else I'd be ! I hope English class would end now, I want to stay at my favorite !! I hope time would fly fast this!

"Okay class, it's already time, fix your things already and starting tomorrow, all of you will be excempted in all of your subjects and other academic activities for the preparations, get it?"

"YES!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, settle down now, go straightly to your homes, if I see your faces in the streets, I would really drag you to your houses, get it kids?"

"YES MISS!!!!"

Thus, my favorite subject dismissal came just as I like to go home, again, I'll pass again to my favorite ramen store to fill my grumbling stomach and see it's owner again.( Wait, I haven't paid my fees yet, maybe he would ask me for that, nah, what does that fat guy expect? I don't have money!)While walking, I saw Hiyuu running towards me, maybe he wants me to treat him some ramen, hell no! But hey, it's been a while since we went to that ramen store together, I think he has a lot of cash with him. Hmmm....

"Kyouichi! wait!"

"Why are you running? You'll treat me? Thanks!"

"No! You treat me!"

"Me? Treat you? Snap that dream out!"

"Please, we're friends right?Please?~"

Oh shoot, that silly puppy eyes again...

"Okay, but this will be the last time, you _should_ treat me next time."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"Shut up, you're not Spongebob!"

"Heh"

Just when we're about to leave, Hiyuu's girl suddenly showed up, _serendipity_,as others would say...

"Hiyuu-kun..ummm..ahh..where are you going, I thought we're..."

"Oops, I forgot, umm dude, I can't come with you now, just next time, okay?"

"Never!"

"Heh, let's go now, Sayuu."

_That silly couple..._

Well, I think God is really good, I won't have treat to someone this time,my budget's save now!But when I was about to leave, I saw Komaki walking with Renjiro, and they look so happy,geez, Valentines' over, snap that out. Nah, who cares? But I thought Komaki is so into Daigo, did she fell in love in Renjiro's sweet words? So cheesy.

"See you again..."

"Take care..."

"Kyouichi! Are you going to that ramen store again?!"

Nuts! She's coming! My budget....

"Yeah, what's with that?"

"Can I come?"

"Unless you'll treat me."

"Hmph! You're always like that, you haven't treat me once."

"Oops, don't show that silly puppy dog eyes again! I warn you!"

"Okay, I won't show it off, but please-"

"Fine, let's go!"

"Thank you!You're the best!"

Man, that cheerful smile again, she would really show that darn smile whenever she sees her crush or when she's overjoyed, that's one her qualities I really hate, to tell you honestly, I really hate to see people who smiles all the time, it makes my energy go down. Ironic, isn't?Some people say I'm a man with no happiness,that's absolutely true,I'm just like that since I was a kid. But this time, her smile make me feel...happy and somewhat full of energy...this is the first time that I felt happiness just when I see her smile, and I really love her eyes when she's smiles, it also smiles geez, what am I saying? Why do I get so cornier these days? Why is it so? While we're walking, something eerie is in the atmosphere, no one is talking,we're both silent, not like before in our previous hang-outs, we always talk and laugh loud, like it was just the two of us in that now, it's like we barely know each other,so for the manners, I already broke the eerie silence.

"Renjiro ask me if it's okay for him to court you."

"Huh?When did he said that?"

"A while a go, in our play rehearsal, he approach me and ask me about..that..so I told him it was okay but he's too fast, he just came here yesterday and...you just know him for a day."

"Really, I never thought he would ask that to you, so weird."

"But you like Daigo so much, don't you? Are you giving up to your feelings for him?"

"I don't know, but Renjiro's nice and sweet so....gosh!Tell me dude, what should I do?"

"Ask the Love Doctor, not me."

"Man, this is serious, I need your advice. You know Aoi would laugh if I'd ask for an advice."

"So as me, ha-ha-ha!"

"You're too sarcastic, I don't need your advice now."

Man, this are getting tougher now, I think she got mad in that joke, no,it's not a joke but it's not an would I get out of here, it's okay for me treat her some food but the atmosphere between us, it's not turning good , maybe I should gave her an advice, man, she's totally mad!

"Rats!"

"Rats?!Where?!Where are those rats?! Tell me!?"

"Komzie, it's an expression, I forgot that I should clean the house."

"Oh, I thought there were rats...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

"What? Why're you laughing?"

"I thought you said there were rats so...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I can't hold it in!!"

"Yeah, so funny,ha-ha-ha!"

That sweet laugh again....

"So you're not treating me?"

"Yeah, you have to wait for 100 years before I treat you somethin'."

"So unfair,okay I understand, go now or else there'll be lots of cobwebs when you get there."

"I know that, I'll go now."

"Um, Kyoui?!"

She called me Kyoui? It's her first time, congratulations!

"What?"

"Take care.."

What's that again?TAKE CARE? Wow, she never said that!

"Same to you."

And I already ran, man, I never thought she would call me by my nick and worst, she said 'take care.' It was kinda weird, we never said those things before, maybe others would think that I hate that and we should remain in our grounds, but hearing those words from her, it was like a missing part in my heart was already filled, I just don't know what that 'missing' part stands for...and it feels so good. Man, I used a silly excuse again.

CHAPTER END

Author: Well, what do you think about the combination? Isn't good? Reviews needed! :-)

-MoMoLeU14-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Falling Heart

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay of this chapter cause I'm really busy right now and don't have the time to update the for better reading, I've already added some indicators in the character's lines so now, you won't get confused on who's line is it. And guys, maybe this series would be finished late than you expect cause school year's getting nearer in our place and maybe I won't be able to update this story for a while. I'll keep in touch and just mail me on email add below chapter end if you have questions or reading!

I was lying on my bed from my afternoon routine of practicing Kendo, it was very exhausting and I'm really hungry right now, but my hungry stomach is is already full of her sweet siles and..w-w-wait! Why am I saying this?This is soo cheesy and..somewhat weird, it's like my stomach's full of butterflies flying , that smile's flashing back every can I sleep tonight?

The next day....

"Kyouichi!" someone , it's just Hiyuu.

"Oh Hiyuu, why are you running?Are you being chased by a dog or something?" I teased him.

"No, guess what, Sayou already answered me!" He said happily.

"Answered your what?" I asked.

" Can't you get it? We're a couple now!" He announced it like he's getting married tomorrow.

"Congratulations, how about the papparazzi?Are you leaving her behind?Huh?" I teased again.

"Stop joking! Nothing's going on with me and Tono, NOTHING!"

"Really?But what is that love letter I saw in your shoe rack yeaterday, huh? Isn't that for Sayou or for the _other one_?

And...he blushed..no, his face turned red, just like a cherry tomato...you're busted Hi!

"Y-Y-You saw it?!" He asked.

"Of course, you left it open and the letter fell, and it says there, _Dear Tono...I'm sorry for not returning your feelings...I know you love me and I love you too..but it's not our time.._" I teased and recited some parts from the letter. Ha, he's loving two girls at a time. He's the real playboy!

"Stop that now!" He warned me with face turning redder. Playboy! Playboy! Playboy!

I swear, I saw smoke coming from his ears...YOU'RE BUSTED!!!!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! As I was playing jokes about the said letter, I didn't notice that someone tap my back.

"Hey, you look so energized today!". a familiar voice popped in.

"Huh?"

Guess what, it's HER who tapped my shoulder, and it's her first time again,congrats.

"K-K-Komaki! You startled me!" I said in shock.

"Sorry!" She said.

And now, it's Hiyuu's turn to play some jokes...

"So Kyouichi, why are you blushing?" He asked with some sarcasm.

"M-M-Me? B-B-Blush? I'm not!" I protested.

It's true! I'm not blushing. Am I?

"Yeah Kyouichi, you're blushing...are you sick?"

Wow, that's the first time she asked me that before, if one of us gets sick, we don't really care asking "are you all right?" or something like that.I even laugh at her before whenever she gets a cold 'cause the snots are coming out and sometimes, it's hanging in her !For those who're eating while reading this part, DON'T EAT! Nah! We all have snots in our noses,even me!(Sheesh!)But this time, I just wish I would really get sicked and lie down at my bed and think about her sweet smile, dainty but edgy get-up, and her lovely , so much for the craziness!

"I'm not, thanks for worrying, I appreciate it." I replied.

"Of course, I won't have a partner in the play, as they say, what's Juliet when she doesn't have Romeo, right?" She said with her smile. Ahhhhhhh......

_Her Romeo_...I love to hear that words from her....

"And wait, it's your first time to appreciate something from me, congratulations." I greeted.

Wow, I also had my first time, I mean, WE...

"Ahem..ahem..I think you've already forgot that I'm here." Hiyuu complained.

"Oh, sorry Hiyuu, I thought you already went inside." Komaki said.

"Ouch, so you're saying I'm a statue standing here,huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think, Hi-chan!HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" I teased.

"Stop calling me HI!!!!!"

Inside the classroom....

"Lights, Camera, ACTION!"

"Drink this specialized poison, and your life will end up swiftly."

"But how would I know if my love, Romeo would come?"

"He should kiss your lips, for your life to arose again."

"Thank you Magister, now I'll be with my Romeo forever."

"And CUT! Great job, Komaki and Hiyuu, prepare for the next scene!" Miss Maria cried.

"Wow, you really nailed it, Sakurai-chan!" Aoi congratulated her with a big smile.

"Thanks Aoi!" She said.

"Hey, there's Daigo!" Aoi said while pointing Daigo.

"Huh?!Where? Where is he?" She asked nervously.

"Hi!" Daigo greeted with a big smile on his face.

"D-D-Daigo! Hi too! She greeted too with a blushy face. Eew!

"Umm, maybe I should leave now, I have to do some assignments..so.." Aoi really helps Komaki in every thing that she does, even with courting Daigo. Another EEW!!!!

"Assignments? But it's still our English class, and we're all excempted in our subjects, remember?" Komaki reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!"

"Is there something wrong with you, Aoi?" Daigo asked.

"Nothing Daigo, I'm all right." She replied.

"Hey Aoi, would you mind to have lunch with the whole gang?" Daigo said.

"Sure, been a long time since we had lunch as a group." She said with a weak smile,

"But it'll boring if it's only the three of us...mmm..I know! Let's ask Hiyuu and Kyouich too!" Daigo suggested.

"With Hiyuu?" Aoi asked in shock.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Komaki asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I'm really fine with that. I'll ask them after this practice, it would be very fun!" Aoi said now with a bright smile.

"A group lunch then!" Daigo announced in amazement.

"But I'm not sure with Kyouichi, he's always with his homes during lunch break." Komaki added.

"Oh maybe he would be very delighted if we ask him out." Daigo said hoping I would come. Of course I would!

Daigo was about to say something when Miss Maria called Aoi and some of our classmates for the next scene. While Aoi was preparing some props, Daigo whispered something to Komaki.

"You think she's really all right?" He asked Komaki worriedly.

"I know, something wrong's happening to her." She answered.

"What is it then?" He asked now with curiousity.

"I don't know but we'll find it out, for sure." Komaki assured him.

After the practice.....LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!!!

The canteen is getting noisy again with people forming their lines for buying their food. You know me, I really hated cramped places and I hate the canteen food. It sucks! But I really wonder why students love the unsecured-maybe-dirty foods in the canteen, they could go out from the campus and by some food at McDonald's. Well, we're not allowed to go out, that's sad part their. Wait! Why am I talking about food? Maybe I should eat or else Hiyuu would think that I'm insane. Ramen.

"Hey! There's a table." Daigo signalled.

"Wow, I thought Kyouichi doesn't like canteen foods, but why is he here with us?" Aoi asked.

"Why, you don't want my presence here?" I asked sarcastingly while we sat down at the chairs.

"Well for me, yeah." Komaki answered.

She....doesn't...want me here? Hey! I sacrificed my bonding moment with my homes just for you baby girl! Oh....too much Nigga language.

"Oh Komaki, you've hurted me." I said while touching my chest, as if I was really hurt.

"Shut up there." She blurted

" Hey guys, may I join?" someone asked.

"Oh, it's Hiyuu!" Daigo exclaimed.

"Wow, it's your first time with us, that's great!" Komaki said with a big smile.

"Yeah, umm...since Kyouichi's here, it'll be good for me to join, we're friends anyway." Hiyuu said with a sheepish smile.

"C'mon, you're always welcome, it's a good thing you already joined us." Aoi said with a sweet smile.

Hiyuu sat beside me and we all ate our lunch. While I was eating my not-so-favorite-but-no-more-choice lunch, I noticed that Aoi's silent this time...I mean _so_ silent. She's not like this before when she's with us..she just act like when...Oh wait! I've figured it out. Man, she's just shy because _he's_ with us right now. Maybe she's in her panic right , if I were her, I wouldn't let this bonding moment to slip off. _This_ is her big chance, yet, she acts like a kid going to the dentist. Poor girl, if Hiyuu only knew what his girl pal felt for him. Hey, we've gotten serious, really this side of me. Back to the story, as I was eating my lunch(and secretly staring at Aoi), Komaki looked at me as if she'd figured what's happening, she's Aoi's gal pal, she would know. So I decided to break the silence by asking thoughtless question(wait, I've of it for a while).

"Hi, what's going on with your girl?" I asked, trying not Aoi to notice.

"You had a girlfriend?!" Komaki and Daigo asked as if the question is about how Hiyuu proposed a wedding to eyes popped out. I mean it.

"Huh?" Aoi asked in startlement.

"Oh, us? we're doing great!" Hiyuu exclaimed in happiness.

"When? You never told us!" Komaki asked in amazement.

"Just yesterday, it was wonderful." Hiyuu answered, oh I swear, his eyes are sparkling. geezz

"That fast? No courtship moments or whatever?" Daigo asked with a curious face.

"We had those moments but...I kept it as a secret." He said with a grin.

"CONGRATS!" Komzie and Daigo yelled.

"Hey, cut it out! You're so noisy!" I said while covering my ears. They're so noisy like hell!

And finally, after her "long" silence, Aoi said something.(at last!)

"Ummm...that's great, congrats." She said with a half-heartedly smile.

"Thanks, appreciate that." Hiyuu replied with a weak smile. What's going on?!

Sure, Aoi's having a bad time accepting that her long-time secret Prince Charming has gone off with an another Princess and left her in her castle full of vines and roses on the walls without saying something about what she really , tsk, tsk. But as they say, well, time heals everything, so Princess Aoi, you'll find the right Prince Charming, that's for sure. So much for the fairytales back to reality. The silence came back and again, as silence-breaker, Icracked a joke regarding with the_ other one_. We all know her.

"Hey Hiyuu, what about the _other one_, huh?" I asked with some sarcasm slash curious tone. Ha.

And he punched me on the shoulder that made me screamed and made the ohthetr student's head to turn in our direction.

" A solid !" I said while touching slightly my shoulder.

And the other two stared in disbelief.

"What you looking at?" He asked with curiousity and sort of the shock in his eyes.

"IS THAT TRUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Komaki and Daigo,again, said in unison.C'mon! we're not in a orchestra or in a music class!

Hiyuu scoffed and laughed for a while before saying "Don't tell me you believe him?!" while pointing his hand at my face.

"Hey, pointing's bad!" I said while getting his hand off my face.

"Believe me, it's not true, I swear." He said with pleading eyes. Tsk, that won't work!

"But if that's true, Hiyuu now belongs to the guys what we call playboys." Daigo added.

'' I saw the love letter that he made." I said with full of sarcasm.

"Another one!" Hiyuu warned me while gesturing a ready-to-punch fist.

And again, "the orchestra" yelled "THERE IS A LETTER?!?!?!!?!" with eyes popping out and now, with a river of saliva coming from thir mouths like there's a 'saliva rain' happening (for those who eat while reading 'T EAT!!!kidding only! :-P)

"You don't have to shout!" Hiyuu complained while covering his ears and he satred at me like he'll eat me anytime. "And you." he said with a cold voice and an icy stare.

"What?" I asked in sarcasm

"Stop blabbing out things that aren't true, you're like an old woman gossipping with her old-looking friends in a parlor." He replied in an annoyed look.

"Just say the whole truth, Sayo wouldn't find this out." I said.

"What would I say to them anyway? Nothing happened!" He answered.

"Hey orchestra, want me to recite some bits from the letter?"

And again, well "the orchestra" yelled "WE WANNA KNOW!!!!!" with eyes popping out, saliva coming from their mouths and this time,stars in the !

"Hey stop that!" Hiyuu warned me while looking at his empty bowl of udon, he still wants more.

I was about to 'recite' the letter when Aoi stood up while carrying her tray.

"You're done?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a while ago, I was listening while eating my bentou."

"OH GREAT...." the duo said in unison now in a low voice. THANK GOD!!!

"I'll leave now, see you in practice." She said with a nod and strut down to the hallway.

And we all stared with curiousity.

We all practiced like hell after an hour of lines with hard-to-comprehend French verses, wearing those ghastly-looking, Rennaissance-inspired costumes though some of my classmates refer it as a "classic" , I prefer the , beautiful,simple and add our monster,fire-breathing teacher who scolds us even if we mispronounce an English word or a part of a French verse. Damn, really hate these kind of stuff. Theatre acting, singing. Oh God, I wasn't born for that. But it seems that I'm beginning to enjoy this,just seeing _her_ having a good time, I'm relieved. Wait...wait..why am I feeling like this? Oh no, don't tell I'm getthing to _that_ stage? Ugh, forget about that. After the practice, again, Miss Maria gave us some lectures(not again!) for the next day's preparation and the go-home-early-or-else-I-will-drag-you-to-your-houses thing. Since it's still early, I went to the rooftop to wait for the sun to set down. When i reached the place, I saw Aoi looking afar,It's like she's thinking something...deep...deep that even she won't understand. To help her out on her agony, I went to her side without saying something and patted her shoulder. Ahww..I'm so sweet!

"Having a hard time?" I asked while patting her shoulder.

"Oh! it's you!" She said after she jumped out of shock.

"What are you doing here? Youlook so depressed these days." I said with a touch of concern on my voice._Naks!_

"So you've noticed then?" She asked me back.

"Who wouldn't?" I replied and sighed afterwards then asked her again."Is it because of him?"

Then she wept.

"I don't know what to do now.....he has a girlfriend and I don't have any chance now...it's like killing me softly while seeing him with her...I....(she's saying this while crying)

And she cried hard.

"You know what..my only advice for you is to accept that he's going out with someone else. You love him so you let him go, that's the way to ease the pain." I said while patting her back.

"But how? How can I?" she asked miserably.

I shrugged and said "That depends on you, on how you look at this situation. Aoi, I know you, you're a strong girl. People think you are weak but the truth, you're me."

She just looked at me and after that...she hugged me and cried onto my shoulders. Seeing someone like that....seems like I'm afraid...I don't want to end up like Aoi crying right now someday..when she finds out....I'm afraid...and this thing inside should be stop right away....

CHAPTER END!!!! :-P

my email account: monica_

-thanks!-

-MoMoLeU14-


End file.
